Mitsuyo Akemi
is a fan created character for the season Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is , the princess of moonlight. Her catchphrase is . Appearance In civilian, Akemi has short, dark pink hair worn in a princess cut. She wears a violet off-the-shoulders Tshirt and a white skirt. Around her left wrist, she has tied a green cloth. She wears brown boots. As Cure Lucia, her hair turns dark purple and grows longer. It is tied into a ponytail, held by a green ribbon and golden bells. She also has light blue streaks. Her Cure outfit looks like a short Kimono. She wears a dark purple skirt, purple boots and lavender colored socks. Princess Lucia wears a "normal" Kimono, with flip flops. Personality Akemi is a pretty popular, second year student of Noble Academy. She is a very smart girl, that is also fashionable. But towards others, she can be a bit harsh and is a perfectionist. She dreams that one day she is not that harsh to others anymore and becomes a good teacher. Relationships Family *'Mitsuyo Fuji' - Akemi's mother. *'Mitsuyo Hajime' - Akemi's father. *'Mitsuyo Asami' - Akemi's younger sister. She will be born while Akemi attends to the Noble Academy. Friends *'Lucille' - Lucille is a creature from Hope Kingdom and a wolf-like mascot. *'Kisora Akira' - Akemi's new room mate. *'Oshiro Shizuka' - Akemi's former room mate. She left the academy. Cure Lucia is Akemi's Pretty Cure alter ego. She controls the power of moonlight and transforms with the phrase, "Pretty Cure, Princess Engage!". Her main attack is Radiant Lucia, which she can only perform while in her Mode Elegant. Attacks * - Cure Lucia's main attack that can only be used when she is in he Mode Elegant. ** ** ** * - Cure Lucia's attack with her Elegant Dress Up Key inserted in her Crystal Princess Rod. * - Cure Lucia's attack with her Miracle Dress Up Key inserted in her Beautiful Sound Harp. * - Cure Lucia's attack with her Premium Dress Up Key inserted in her Beautiful Sound Harp. * - Cure Lucia's attack in her Grand Princess Form. * - Cure Lucia and Cure Alumi's first group attack. To use the attack, the Cures need their Crystal Princess Rods. Etymology - means "light", probably a reference to her alter ego Cure Lucia. means "night", another reference to her alter ego. - means bright and means beauty. Together, her name means "beautful light of the bright night". All together, it is a reference to meaning bright night. Cure Lucia - Lucia is the feminine form of Luciushttp://www.behindthename.com/name/lucia. A roman praenomen, or given name, which was derived from Latin lux "light".http://www.behindthename.com/name/lucius Trivia *She is the second Cure having the power of moonlight. The first was Tsukikage Yuri from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. *Akemi is the second Cure, that wants to become a teacher. The first one was Yumehara Nozomi. *Cure Lucia is the first purple Cure that doesn't has a sad backstory. *Cure Lucia is the first Cure in the Go! Princess Pretty Cure universe who doesn't wear a crown or a tiara. Instead she is wearing a green ribbon and two golden bells. *As confirmed by Yousei A. Sina, Akemi is based off the Kaguya-hime from The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter. In the tale, Kaguya came from the moon and lives a normal life with the Bamboo Cutter and his wife. *According to Yousei A. Sina is Cure Lucia's second Mode Elegant based off Momotaro and her third is based off Toyotama-hime, also called Otohime or Dragon Princess of the Sea, who is the goddess of dragons and the sea and also appears in Japanese fairy tales. Her Premium Dress is based on Tsukuyomi, the Japanese god of moon. *Cure Lucia is the first Go! Princess Pretty Cure Cure who has no ombre in her hair. *All of Cure Lucia's Mode Elegant's are based on Japanese fairytale characters or Japanese gods and goddesses. *Cure Lucia is the only Cure in the Go! Princess Universe whose golden brooch is never visible. *Akemi is the only Go! Princess Cure who doesn't wear gloves or bracelets. *There is a error when Lucia is bowing during her transformation. **Her kimono dress shows two sleeves while it is actually one sleeved. Gallery Links *''Dress Up Keys'' *''Past Cure Lucia'' *''Mode Elegant'' Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:FairyCures Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure related characters Category:Purple Cures Category:Cures Category:Sparkle! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Lead Cures Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure OCs